dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Axe
|soldBy = ( ×5) |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "axe" |perk = Chops wood. |description = Chop down trees!}} The Axe is a Tool that can be used to chop down Trees. It can be crafted at the beginning of the game with 1 Twig and 1 Flint. An Axe can also be used as a weapon, dealing 27.2 damage on each hit. With either usage, an Axe has enough durability for 100 swings. When used to chop down Trees, Axe requires 5 chops for small, 10 for medium, and 15 for large Trees. Dead or burnt Trees require only one swing. Currently, the amount of chopping requires is independent of the type of the Tree. Luxury Axe Ocean ( ) |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "goldenaxe" |perk = Chops wood. |description = Chop down trees with STYLE!}} The Luxury Axe is a version of the normal Axe that has four times as much durability and requires Gold Nuggets instead of Flint, making it easily renewable. It requires 4 Twigs and 2 Gold Nuggets to craft, and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. It has 400 uses, 4 times as many as the regular Axe. When used as a weapon it deals the same amount of damage as a regular Axe. It also has the same efficiency as the regular Axe, requiring 5, 10, and 15 chops to fell trees depending on their size. Moon Glass Axe The Moon Glass Axe is a version of the normal Axe that is exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in Return of Them. It can be crafted with 2 Twigs and 3 Moon Shards, however doing so requires that the player be near the Celestial Altar. It is 2.5 times as efficient as the normal Axe. This means that Small Trees will take 2 hits, medium Trees will take 4 hits, and large Trees will take 6 hits to chop down. The Moon Glass Axe was introduced in the Turn of Tides update. Obsidian Axe |description = Like a regular axe, only hotter.}} The Obsidian Axe is another version of Axe exclusive to Shipwrecked DLC. It can be crafted using 1 Axe, 1 Dragoon Heart, and 2 Obsidian, however doing so requires wearing a Brain of Thought or being near an Obsidian Workbench. The Obsidian Axe is also a possible reward from X Marks the Spot treasure chests. The Obsidian Axe can be used to chop down Trees with 2.5 times the efficiency of the standard Axe, in addition to having 250 uses, which is 2.5 times of the uses for the standard version. Small Trees will take 2 hits, medium Trees will take 4 hits, and large Trees will take 6 hits to chop down. As the Obsidian Axe is used (either as a tool or a weapon), its charge level will increase. As the charge level increases, the Obsidian Axe will produce more heat and light, which protects the players from Charlie, but can cause Overheating. It can also be used as a weapon, initially dealing the same damage as the standard Axe per hit, but after gaining 75 charges, it will start igniting any target struck and deal up to 2x damage based on the number of charges. The charge level decreases over time as long as the axe isn't used and dropping it into the Ocean will completely remove its charge. Obsidian Axe will not gain any charges during Hurricane Season. Similar to Thermal Stone, the Axe will start glowing as it gains charges. Players should take caution when using an Obsidian Axe with high levels of charge, as any Tree ignited by the Obsidian Axe can potentially ignite other nearby trees, resources or Structures. Burnt Trees can be chopped down with a single strike with any axe to obtain Charcoal, and the Obsidian Axe will not reignite the burnt tree or the Charcoal. When using this item as a weapon, players should remember that the Mobs that are killed while on fire will drop cooked variants of the food items and ashes for flammable resources they would otherwise drop. Some Mobs will also panic when on fire, running in random directions, potentially igniting other mobs, resources or Structures around them. Usage To chop down a Tree with the Axe, players can right-click it from the inventory to equip it and left-click the Tree (Or press "X" in the console edition). Once the player begins to chop the Tree, holding down the LMB or Spacebar will have the player character keep chopping until the Tree falls. Alternatively, one can chop faster by repeatedly clicking LMB with specific timing. In addition to chopping down trees, Axes are used in the following crafting recipes. The Gorge In The Gorge event for Don't Starve Together, an Axe can be found between two Fire Pits near the Mossy Gateway, next to two Logs. More Axes can be purchased from the Swamp Pig Elder for five Logs. Axes in The Gorge have infinite durability and have a Victorian-inspired appearance. This new appearance is available as a Skin. Trivia * The Luxury Axe was added in the October 2, 2012 update. * The Axe used to have a value of 1-10 Science Points depending on its durability when used on a Science Machine, while the Luxury Axe gave 1-35. * Lucy the Axe, a character-specific item, is given to Woodie upon spawn. It acts as an infinite durability Axe that chops Trees much faster but does less damage. * When the Luxury Axe is equipped, a 'ding' sound can be heard. * In reality, gold is not a practical metal to be used in tools or weapons as it is a soft metal; it would easily deform and break. This is often remarked when examined by some Characters. * Axes deal the same amount of damage as Boomerangs. Bugs * When playing as Woodie in Shipwrecked, the Obsidian Axe can talk like Lucy. Gallery Wilson Axe.png|Wilson wielding an Axe. Wilson Golden Axe.png|Wilson wielding a Luxury Axe. Toy Woodie.png|A Woodie figurine holding a Luxury Axe. Wendy 0% axe.jpg|A bugged axe at 0% durability. Note how the prompt is Examine. Axe Gorge.png|The Axe as it appears in The Gorge event. de:Axt fr:Hache vi:Axe Category:Equipable Items Category:Tools Tab Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:Shipwrecked Category:Fire Starter Category:Light Sources